1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD panel with function of compensating feed-through effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an LCD panel, when a gate-driving circuit drives a gate line, a data-driving circuit can write data into pixels coupled to the gate line through a data line. However, when the gate-driving circuit stops driving the gate line, the pixels coupled to the gate line suffer the feed-through effect. More particularly, the data stored in the pixels coupled to the gate line are affected by the falling edge of the voltage on the gate line, so that all of the voltage levels of the data stored in the pixels decreases by one feed-through voltage level. In this way, the LCD panel can not display with correct brightness.